


The Importance of Communication

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A candid conversation with Sam and Dean leads to Castiel making a surprising discovery about customs between human romantic couples.  No smutty adult scenes are in this, but adult concepts are frankly discussed.  18 and older only should be reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Communication

You, Sam, Dean, and Castiel all sit at a booth in the bar, sipping drinks in silence.  Earlier that day, Dean had gotten hit with a spell from the witch you four were hunting.  You were all fine, but it had basically taken off the filter between Dean’s brain and his mouth.  It had made for some interesting conversations before everything was fixed.  Then, Dean couldn’t apologize enough.  You’d had to give Sam some serious glares, but he’d eventually accepted Dean’s apologies.

“You seem awfully calm about all this.”  Dean finally speaks up, his not-question directed at you.

“You’ve obviously never seen Cas drunk.”  You reply with a smile.  Your angel boyfriend blushes a bright red and takes another pull at his drink, not meeting anyone’s eyes.  Beneath the table, you reach for his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“We’ve seen him drunk.”  Sam answers you.  “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You weren’t dating him at the time, Sam.”  You point out.  “Let’s just say he got a little personal.”

“What, did he praise your mouth, or something?”  Dean teases Castiel with a small chuckle.

“Dean,” you start, warning him off.  “Don’t you think you’ve embarrassed yourself enough for one day?”

“She’s got a point there, Dean.”  Sam chimes in, smiling a little as he drinks more of his beer.

“Why would Dean think I would praise your mouth when intoxicated?”  Castiel asks you quietly, leaning in.

“Uuuhhmm…” you stutter, not sure how to respond in public.

“Um, you know, Cas.”  Sam replies for you, albeit awkwardly.  “What she does when you guys are in private?”  Cas just stares at Sam blankly, and both brothers turn accusing looks at you.

“You _have_ done… _that_ for him, right?”  Dean asks you tensely.  Now it’s your turn to blush and look down at your drink.  You mutter something as you lift your drink and take a sip. Dean cocks his head and leans forward.  "Sorry?  Didn’t catch that.“  Dean asks.  You sigh.

"He won’t let me.”  You say, not looking up.  You can feel a blush warning your cheeks.

There is silence for a long moment before you can’t take it anymore, and look up to see everyone’s reaction.  Sam and Dean are both staring at Castiel.

“What?”  Castiel asks them.  Sam and Dean exchange a quick glance, a clear argument over who will answer his question.

“Cas,” Dean begins, having lost the argument.  "You gotta let her do it.  Trust us, okay?“

"Let her do what?”  Castiel asks.

“Oh, for-no.  I am not doin’ this.  Just, ask her later, okay?  And for the love of God, let her do it.”  Dean drops his head into one hand, propped up on the table at his elbow, and shakes his head.

Castiel looks over at you curiously.  You, however, will not say this out loud in public.  Knowing he’s listening, you quickly conjure up a brief fantasy of him with his pants around his ankles, sucking his enormous cock down as far as you can fit it in your mouth.  Castiel’s eyes get huge, and you know he saw.

“Is _that_ what you’ve been trying to do?”  Castiel asks, ideas clearly dawning in his head.  You chuckle quietly and shake your head.

“Wait a second.”  Dean’s discomfort had fades, and he looked between you and Castiel with surprised curiosity.  “Cas, are-are you a dom?”

“A what?”

“A Dom, man.  It means you call the shots, tell your partner what to do.”

“Well, y/n _does_ seem to enjoy it when I assert myself more during sex.”

That’s your boyfriend, all over.  You had long since dropped your head into your crossed arms on the table, trying to hide your cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Are you all right?”  You hear Castiel’s voice, sounding concerned.

“She’s fine, Cas.”  Sam answers for you.  “Dean is teasing you both.  You’re not supposed to talk about the details of what you do alone with her, Cas.  It’s… kinda impolite.  It’s called kissing and telling.”

“Ow!”  You lift your head at the sound of Dean’s annoyed exclamation.  “What was _that_ for?”  Given that Dean is glaring at Castiel, you can only assume what must have happened.

“For embarrassing my girl.”  Castiel wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into him, leveling Dean with a glare.  An involuntary smile fills your face.  Castiel is _too_ adorable when he’s attempting boyfriend duties.  You take another sip of your drink, as Castiel turns so his mouth is right next to your ear.

“When you’re finished drinking, I would like to explore the possibilities of Dean’s suggestion in your motel room.”  Castiel mutters into your ear, his breath hitting your neck and making your breath catch slightly.  You have to hide a wide smile.  This is something you’ve been looking forward to for awhile.  You finish your drink then and there, and you and Castiel slide out of the booth.  Sam gives you both a friendly smile, trying unsuccessfully to hide the awkwardness.  Dean just gives you a knowing smirk as both brothers wish you a good night.  Castiel quickly ushers you outside and into an alley out of sight, before flying you back to your shared motel room.


End file.
